Wild Horses
by kosi27
Summary: Detective Lucky Spencer still continuing to put the pieces back together in his life, meets Leighton Stone a new writer for the Port Charles chronicle. Will their pasts get in the way of finding happiness? Or will they let go? Read and find out!


Wild Horses-General Hospital Fan Fiction

Detective Lucky Spencer-Age 27 detective of the PCPD has been single since the falling out with Elizabeth & Nikolas for a year. Father to Jake and Cameron Spencer.

Leighton Stone-Age 27, recently moved from Chicago new writer for the Port Charles Chronicle. Petite, dirty blonde hair.

Detective Dante Falconeri-Lucky's partner and best friend

LuLu Spencer-Lucky's Sister

Chuck Meester-Editor N' Chief of the Port Charles Chronicle

Brian Mann-Writer for the Port Charles Post

Seth Thompson-Writer for the Port Charles Chronicle former classmate of Leighton's convinces her to move to Port Charles to help The PC Chronicle get readers.

Andrew Meyers-Writer for the Port Charles Times

Jessica Vasquez-Writer for The Port Charles Chronicle

Jackie Harris-Photographer for The Port Charles Chronicle

Chapter 1-Who Are you?

"It's 7:00 Port Charles Wednesday night time to start the day off right" the radio yelled.

"Ugg 3 weeks still not used to that" Leighton Stone said brushing her dirty blonde hair away from her face {her phone rings}

"Hey" she says.

"You're story made the cut" Seth exclaims.

"Oh shit!" Leighton said happily getting up.

"Today is going to be a good day" she said running to the bathroom.

"Did you see the Port Charles chronicle" Robin Scorpio said to Elizabeth Webber.

"No" Elizabeth said handing a chart to an intern.

"FROM RUSSIA WITH LUNCH" Elizabeth read looking at the picture of the warehouse workers.

"Wow the city is not going to like this article, it will make some workers go to ELQ" Monica said.

"They should if they are cheating them out of their wages" Elizabeth said continuing to read.

Kelly's

Leighton entered, happy to see two customers reading the Port Charles chronicle.

"Hi, large coffee black" she said.

Mike Corbin smiled "You switch up yesterday it was light" he said.

Leighton laughed. "Don't ask me why tomorrow it will be light again" she said as she saw Mike reading the Port Charles Chronicle.

"Something isn't it" Mike said, Leighton nodded.

"Yea" Leighton said.

"Very good writing" Mike said.

"Oh really" Leighton said.

"Yes" Mike said handing Leighton her to go cup.

"I know the writer" Leighton said.

"You do?" Mike said.

"Hi I'm Leighton Stone" Leighton said shaking Mike's hand.

"Mike Corbin" Mike said returning the shake.

"I'm new in town" Leighton said.

"You wrote as though you lived here for years" Mike said.

"I've been here for 3 weeks now" Leighton said getting up.

"Well Leighton, welcome and keep writing stories like this. It is a change from what the people of this town do read about" Mike said.

"Thank you Mike, have a good one" Leighton said leaving Kelly's.

Port Charles PD

"Morning partner" Dante said.

"You're late" Lucky Spencer said on the computer.

"Had to get the morning reads" Dante said.

"You only get the newspapers for the comic strips" Lucky said joked.

"Not this time, heard the city got exposed big time" Dante said showing Lucky the headline.

Lucky chuckled, "Love to see the Mayor's face on this one" he said starting to read.

Port Charles Chronicle

"Morning" Leighton said giving Seth a high five.

"Phone lines are going through the roof" Seth said Leighton took a seat across from him.

"Stone in my office" Chuck said.

Seth raised his eyebrows, "What did I do now" Leighton said getting up.

"Just got a call from the Mayor's office." Chuck said seriously.

He started laughing, "He's pissed that's good, said so many people are calling" he said.

"Hopefully he will fix it" Leighton said.

"Sales today are going through the roof, Seth's idea to add a PC Chronicle blog was brilliant" Chuck said.

"Keep it up" he said, Leighton smiled.

"I will sir" Leighton said.

"By the way how did you manage to get into the warehouse and get them to talk?" Chuck said laughing.

"I surprise myself some days" Leighton said getting back to work.

Greystone Manor

"Sam gave this to me, we really need to consider convincing those workers to come and work at our shipments" Jason Morgan said showing Sonny the article.

Sonny starts to read "Catchy headline, get on it" he says.

Port Charles PD

"This article is going to have The Corinthos organization, ELQ, and Jasper Jacks do a bidding war and sadly these warehouse workers are going to go to the highest bidder, so who do you think is going to win" Mac said.

"Corinthos" Dante said shaking his head.

"Jax coming a close second" Lucky said.

"Exactly, we are going to have to watch this closely. I don't mind them getting a fairer salary god knows the city is to blame for this. But we have to make sure they get it the right way. Rodriguez you will be going undercover starting tonight" Mac said.

Lucky and Dante exchange glances as the meeting continued.

"Why Rodriguez" Lucky said 20 minutes later.

"Guess Mac wants to give him the benefit of the doubt" Dante said.

"Zacchara kiss ass undercover" Lucky said.

"Jake's after" Dante said, Lucky nodded.

Port Charles Chronicle 4pm

"Hello" Leighton said she hears crying in the background.

"Hello" she says again.

"Lei it's Grace, she's gone. Abby is gone" Grace said.

"What" Leighton said.

"I just found out, she died 3 months ago she killed herself" Grace said.

Leighton felt tears come down her face she hangs up the phone and runs outside.

"Leighton!" Seth said as she ran pass him.

"What's wrong" he said running after her.

"It just never stops" Leighton said angrily wiping away her tears.

"Just got a call from a friend well one of my foster roommates, seems like me and her are the only ones that made it out of that god forsaken place. Our friend killed herself" Leighton said as they walked to a bench.

Seth shook his head, "I'm sorry to hear that" he said.

"That place Abby and Grace were my family" Leighton started to say.

"I know" Seth said as he comforted Leighton.

"Oh god did I just run out of the office and it's not even a month yet" Leighton said.

"Don't worry about that, just come with us to Jake's tonight no backing out" Seth said.

Leighton nodded, "Good you can meet my boyfriend finally" he said.

"Wouldn't miss it" Leighton said.

Jakes 8pm

"Come on Jon just one more shot" Jessica Vasquez said.

"He's had enough" Seth said as Coleman brought another round.

"Thanks Coleman" Jessica said.

"Anytime guys" Coleman said as Dante and Lucky continue to talk.

"Seeing the boys this weekend" Lucky said.

"Liz is dropping them off at Audrey's taking them to the zoo" he said.

"Still awkward" Dante said.

"Heck yea" Lucky said.

"What about the romance department" Dante said.

"What about it" Lucky said taking another sip of his beer.

"I'm going to have another drink you guys go ahead" Leighton said sipping on her beer.

"Boo well I should get going anyway, interview at Crimson tomorrow" Jessica said as her, Seth, and Jon left.

"Another one" Coleman said, Leighton nodded.

"Coming right up" he said.

"It's been a year partner time to try the dating scene. So we can go on double dates, me, Lulu, you and your lady" Dante said grinning.

"Lulu's dream she should be out of work now, why don't you surprise her" Lucky said.

Dante looked surprised, "Go" Lucky said.

Dante shook his head, "Romance department partner, let yourself go" he said patting his shoulder, he waves to Coleman and leaves.

Lucky chuckles shaking his head looks around the bar, fellow police officers, two college girls shooting darts, woman sitting along drinking beer. He took a double take on the woman drinking beer.

"God Almighty" Lucky said to himself, surprised at his reaction. He watched the blonde woman look around nodding her head slowly to the blues music planning, he looked at her full lips as she took another sip.

"Spencer" Coleman said.

"Hey" Lucky said turning back around.

"Alright there" Coleman said, Lucky nodded.

"Admiring the guest tonight" Coleman joked, Lucky chuckled starting to chat.

"You can say that" Lucky said.

20 minutes later.

"Hey Coleman order me a cosmo" Rodriguez said.

"For you" Coleman said.

"No for the girl wearing the stripe shirt" Rodriguez said as Lucky and Coleman looked over.

"She doesn't look like a cosmo girl" Coleman said.

"Sure she is they all like that" Rodriguez said.

"Alright" Coleman said grinning at Lucky who looked over at Leighton again.

"Watch how it's done" Rodriguez said as Coleman finished make the drink.

"I'll give him 10 minutes" Coleman said.

"I'll give him 2" Lucky said as they watched.

"Hey there" Rodriguez said.

"Hi" Leighton said, she continued to look around.

"Thought a pretty gal like you would want a cosmo very sex and the city" Rodriguez said.

"Yea it is, that's not my show really" Leighton said politely.

"Women and Cosmo's go hand and hand" Rodriguez said.

"They're too sweet I think the girls playing darts would like it" Leighton said pretending to get her phone.

"Yikes she is reaching for her phone" Coleman said, Rodriguez goes to the girls playing darts.

Lucky chuckled as Leighton looked over at Rodriguez talking to the girls she laughed shaking her head catching Lucky's glance. Lucky slyly turned around, "Very beautiful lady, I never seen her before" Coleman said.

"She is" Lucky said.

"She's been ordering Corona's most of the night, her bottle is almost empty" Coleman said.

Lucky looked over at Leighton again, "Let me get a Corona" Lucky said.

"Good idea, coming right up" Coleman said.

"What am I doing? Why am I listening to my partner, when was the last time I brought a woman a drink" Lucky thought.

"Thanks" Lucky said silently taking a deep breath he gets up and walks at Leighton's direction.

"Hey" Lucky said now getting a better look at Leighton, he felt his heart beating fast.

"Hi" Leighton said.

"Sorry for the guy earlier, I work with him he's like that when not drunk" Lucky said.

"It's cool" Leighton said.

"I see you were ordering corona's thought I bring you one sealing the apology" Lucky said.

"Thanks" Leighton said as Lucky took a seat.

"I think your friend is doing just fine" Leighton said.

"Coworker" Lucky corrected her grinning.

"His presentation was strong cosmos are not my thing" Leighton said.

"I heard you don't watch sex and the city" Lucky said.

"I take it he does" Leighton said, Lucky laughed.

"He does actually" Lucky said.

Leighton laughed looking at Lucky, "he's very cute" she thought seeing his dimples.

"He's not good at darts" Leighton said.

"Pool neither" Lucky said.

"See it wouldn't have worked out, I like pool I would have beat him" Leighton said.

"So do I" Lucky said looking at the empty pool table.

"Since we both like pool so much why not we play a game" Leighton said.

"Alright, I'll rack up" Lucky said as the duo got up continuing to chat.

Half hour later

"Spencer knew she wouldn't like the cosmo he just wanted her for himself" Rodriguez joked as him and Coleman watched Lucky and Leighton continue to play pool.

"This 8 ball has been all over the place" Leighton said.

"I'll get the shot" Lucky said, Leighton grinned.

"We'll see" Leighton said taking a shot.

"Dammit" she said, Lucky laughed.

"8 ball quarter pocket" Lucky said purposely missing the shot.

"Whomp Whomp" Leighton said.

"Try the same shot" Lucky said

"Maybe you'll have better luck" he said as Leighton knelt down taking the shot.

"Spencer stop acting like a 15 year old" he thought admiring Leighton's curves.

"Looks like the kid is having fun" Rodriguez said putting on his jacket, he leaves.

"Yea!" Leighton said getting the shot, Lucky clapped.

"Congrats" he said.

"Did you let me win" Leighton said.

"No" Lucky lied, Leighton raised her eyebrow.

"I don't believe you" Leighton said.

"I swear" Lucky said chucking.

"Fine a rematch" Leighton said not realizing one of the balls fell on the floor.

"Watch out" Lucky said catching Leighton as she is about to fall.

Leighton takes a deep breath feeling Lucky's arms around her, she only knew this guy for 2 hours and she couldn't remember the last time being so drawn and attraced to a man then this.

"She smells good" Lucky thought, it was a mix of flowers and oranges.

"Thanks" Leighton said.

"Don't mention it" Lucky said smiling as they took a seat.

"That would have been the perfect ending to the not so perfect day" Leighton said.

"No day is perfect" Lucky said.

"No today though just sucked to put it midly very bittersweet" Leighton said she sighed brushing hair away from her face.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Lucky said.

"My friends cheered me up earlier" Leighton said.

"Good" Lucky said

"And kicking your ass a few minutes ago in pool helped" Leighton joked.

"Glad I was able to help" Lucky said "Wild Horses" By The Sunday's starts to play.

Lucky started back at Leighton, he was surprised how attracted he was to this woman he just met.

"Do you want to dance" Lucky said reaching out his hand.

Leighton hesitated but took Lucky's hand, the duo wrap their arms around each other. she pressed even closer against him. Was that her heart beating or his?, she wondered.

Was that his heart beating or hers?, he wondered. Every nerve in him was acutely aware of her body firmly pressed against his. The feel of it was overwhelming to his senses. She laid her head against his chest, and he nestled his face into her sumptuous hair. The scent of her was intoxicating, and the feel of her bare skin as he ran his hand up her back was more than he could stand.

Both closed their eyes and let the music guide their steps. Leighton didn't want the music to ever end. "Why do I feel so safe with this stranger?" Leighton thought She lifted her head from his strong chest and breathed in the musky smell of him. His eyes twinkled as he stared back at her.

He gently brought his hand up and touched the side of her face causing her to take in a deep breath and close her eyes. His touch was electrifying. Lucky's mouth was now just inches away from Leighton's and she wondered if he could hear her heart pounding.

Their breathing became more rapid as their eyes remained locked. Lucky now moved his gaze down to her mouth and tried to fight the urge to cover her lips with his. 'Never again dad' began to play in his mind but was quickly replaced by 'let yourself go!' one of the last things Dante had said to him before he left.

Lucky had taken his partner's advice and let himself go, pressing his lips firmly but tenderly to Leighton's. She willingly responded bringing one hand up to run through the back of his hair. Lucky brought one of his hands around her waist and began to pull her closer as they continued to lavish short passionate kisses on one another. He could feel his blood rushing through his veins and his temperature rise with every touch of her lips and fingers.

Bzzzzzzz! Bzzzzzzzzz!

Lucky feels his phone vibrate giving Leighton another kiss as the music continued.

Bzzzzzzz! Bzzzzzzzzz!

Leighton feels her phone ringing.

Bzzzzzzz! Bzzzzzzzzz! Bzzzzzzz! Bzzzzzzzzz! Bzzzzzzz! Bzzzzzzzzz!

The couple both startled moves away.

"I think it was my phone" Leighton said.

"No it was mine

" Lucky started to say as they checked their phones.

"Fire at the warehouse" Lucky read to himself.

"Yes Chuck" Leighton said.

"There is a fire at one of the warehouses get to the office ASAP" Chuck said.

"I have to go" Lucky started to say.

"So do I" Leighton said putting on her jacket.

"Thanks" she said not wanting to leave she hesitates hearing her phone ring again.

"Wait" Lucky said then his phone rings, Leighton stops.

"Spencer" Lucky said, as Leighton's phone rings again. She looks over at Lucky then at her phone, she leaves.

"Mac is flipping out" Dante said.

"I heard about the" Lucky said turning around to find the Leighton left.

"Well I'm heading to the station now" Dante said.

"I'll meet you" Lucky said, he looked around.

"She left lover boy, her phone rang again" Coleman said Lucky looked over to see his off duty coworkers looking over at him chuckling.

"What's her name" Lucky said.

"It was the first time I saw her Spencer, I'll keep my ear out," Coleman said.

Lucky shook his head, his phone rings again, "I'm coming Mac" he said.

Port Charles Chronicle

"What happened" Leighton said rushing in.

"There is a fire at one of the warehouses, right next to a warehouse Sonny Corinthos owns" Chuck said.

"Whoa" Leighton said.

"I need you to find out what's going on" Chuck said.

"Were you still out" Seth said handing Leighton a cup of coffee.

"Still at Jake's" Leighton said.

Seth opened his mouth looking at Leighton's flushed faced. "Who is he" he said.

"Why do you think it's a guy" Leighton said.

"You're face is flushed, so who is he" Seth said.

"I don't know" Leighton said explaining to Seth.

Port Charles PD

"What's going on" Luck said rushing in.

"Fire right next to the Corinthos warehouse" Mac said.

"We'll get to the scene" Lucky said looking at Dante.

"Rodriguez when you go in tomorrow, find out who was at the warehouse last night. Thank goodness no one was inside" Mac said.

"I wonder if daddy is behind this" Dante said.

"Fires are not really Sonny's style" Lucky said as they walked outside.

"See ya lover boy" Patterson, and Williams said entering the police station.

"Cute" Lucky said.

"What are they talking about" Dante said.

Lucky shook his head, "Me being stupid" he said as they entered the car.

"That's all the time" Dante said.

"Why didn't I get her name" Lucky said explaining to Dante.

Sonny's Mansion

"You think Johnny set the fire" Sonny said to Jason.

"He's pissed at us, wants power wants to influence the warehouse workers he can protect them" Jason said.

"Look around the area, bring Max with you" Sonny said as Jason heads out.

Dante's car

"So Coleman, Williams and Patterson see you tenderly dance with this girl, then make out with her. And then you don't get her name or number. This has to be true because you came in flustered" Dante said.

"Must have been some girl" Dante joked.

"She was" Lucky said to himself looking out the window. "Who are you?" he thought.


End file.
